


it’s too karking hot

by versti_fantur



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Basically Hux bitching about the heat and Ren for 1.1k, Bickering, Hux cannot stand hot weather, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 10:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25847977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/versti_fantur/pseuds/versti_fantur
Summary: “All this time… you’ve had your own personal magic air conditioning?” Hux glared at him fiercely as Ren nodded. “And you didn’t think I would appreciate it too?”“You didn’t ask”//or Hux and Ren’s shuttle crashes on a desert planet. Unfortunately Hux’s tolerance for hot weather is a complete 0 (he’s ginger and english what do you expect)Now for the Kylux Summer Fest 2020!
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78
Collections: Kylux Summer Fest 2020





	it’s too karking hot

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhhhhj its like 30’C and im dying here so have Hux bitching about the weather
> 
> EDIT: I realised this fit the ‘stranded’ ‘heat’ and ‘sand’ prompt for the Kylux Summer Fest 2020 and since I’m doing that now, here we are!

Hux hated heat. It was one of the reasons he’d picked Ilum for Starkiller Base; it never, ever reached a surface temperature above 0’C, which suited him just fine.

He never fared well on warmer planets, his skin, long accustomed to the artificial light and temperature control of starships, was far too pale to last long under desert suns, and he would end up returning to the Finalizer an uncomfortable shade of red. Not to mention the freckles that appeared all over him and outlasted the burns by weeks, if not months. The only time he could mildly tolerate it was if the planet also happened to have plentiful areas for swimming, but those, especially in the Outer Rim, were hard to come by.

That he had ended up stranded on a desert planet with- he glanced around –four dead officers, and Kylo _Kriffing_ Ren, then, wasn’t exactly his idea of a good day.

“Stop it.” Ren’s voice was distorted by the vocoder in his helmet, and Hux turned to frown harder at him.

“Stop _what?_ ”

“Cursing in my name.” Hux had to fight to keep from laughing out loud; of course that’s what Ren would be preoccupied with—someone messing with his name, and not the literal life threatening scenario they’d somehow found themselves in.

“I’ll think what I damn well want to. Stay out of my head,” he replied as he shrugged his greatcoat from his shoulders. They’d barely left the ship yet but sweat was already uncomfortably dripping down Hux’s neck, if he kept the coat on he’d die of heatstroke for sure. “It’s your fault we’re stuck here in the first place.”

He wasn’t wrong. One of the officers—Lieutenant Vashna—had muttered something on the shuttle flight down, and Ren had, in Hux’s opinion, vastly overreacted. Though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t think most of what Ren did was an overreaction. And so several lightsabre strikes later, Vashna, as well as two of the other officers (including the pilot) were dead. Right as the shuttle was about to land. Even Ren hadn’t been able to stop the craft from careering way off course and smashing into the red desert sand.

The last officer had died on impact, and Hux was certain that had he not been catapulted directly into Ren (which he was still rather indignant about) he would be dead too.

Somehow the desert managed to be even hotter than the pile of flaming metal that used to be a First Order shuttle. Which was probably an achievement.

“Where’s the nearest city?” Hux fell into step beside Ren as they rounded the top of a dune, surveying the surrounding area but finding nothing but sand plains. “If they have any kind of communications we can radio for a new shuttle.”

“An hour’s walk that way,” Ren said, pointing in a direction indistinguishable from all the others. Hux sighed but started walking again, his boots sinking into the sand with every step. Stars, he hated sand.

A few minutes later, and Hux undid the collar of his uniform, his neck flaming red and already sore to the touch, but he couldn’t stand the stifling heat around his throat any longer. To hell with propriety. He continued to stride forward as briskly as he could—the faster they moved the sooner they’d arrive. Ren casually sauntering at a leisurely pace didn’t help matters.

“You’re going to tire yourself out,” he offered, but Hux glowered, storming even further ahead to prove a point.

~~~

He was _not_ going to admit Ren was right, but now Hux definitely regretted his spiteful haste. He’d shrugged off the entirety of his dress shirt, leaving only the thin under layer, and it clung to his heated skin, uncomfortable and sticky and he _hated it_. He stared in horror at Ren, still walking complacently, having not removed a single layer. _What kind of sick power play was he doing now?_

It was times like these that Hux envied desert dwelling species that could remove their skin when they got too hot. Technically it was a possibility for him too, but he’d rather not die just yet.

It was odd, Hux figured, that they hadn’t seen a single animal or plant. Not even some deadly snake-like thing that could bite his ankles whilst hiding under the sand. Nothing. Maybe this forsaken planet was too hot to live on after all. It wasn’t exactly difficult to believe, not when Hux was so red it was difficult to tell where his face ended and his hair started any more.

~~~

After the hour had almost passed, and something resembling a city appeared on the horizon, Hux finally caved in and asked the burning (ha) question that had been bothering him all day.

“How in pfassking hell aren’t you hot in-” he gestured at Ren, still clad in his many layers of swooshy black fabric, “-all that?”

“The force.”

“All this time… you’ve had your own personal magic air conditioning?” Hux glared at him fiercely as Ren nodded. “And you didn’t think I would appreciate it too?”

A horribly garbled sound from inside Ren’s mask echoed over the desert, like a drowning droid, and Hux would have been concerned if he hadn’t wanted to break Ren’s neck. But before he could question it, Ren undid the closures and removed it with a hiss, shaking his hair out.

_He wasn’t even sweating_ , Hux angrily thought, before the realisation the drowning-droid noise was actually Ren _laughing_. Which only succeeded in making him even more infuriated.

“You didn’t ask,” Ren smirked, and Hux wanted to slap him. He would remember later, once he’d calmed down, how that was the first time he’d properly seen Ren’s face. It wasn’t an unpleasant face, he’d muse, refusing to let himself linger on how the odd proportions and moles dotting his skin painted something of an attractive picture. Not to mention the _hair_ (entirely non-regulation but kriff if it didn’t look good on him). But right now, none of those thoughts crossed his mind.

“I’m asking now.”

“Ask nicely.”

“I’m not going to _beg_ ,” Hux hissed, and Ren laughed loudly again.

“Come here.” Hux eyed him warily but stepped forward as Ren removed his gloves and held out his hand, hovering in mid-air for a moment before grabbing Hux’s face. The instantaneous annoyance at being touched immediately faded away into sheer relief at Ren’s inexplicably icy cold grip. The cold made his face sting even more, but he didn’t care. So much so that he nearly whined as Ren took his hand back, feeling the heat return far too quickly for any sort of comfort. “We’re nearly there, hurry up.” Ren spun on his heel and started striding towards the city.

Hux was definitely going to murder him.

**Author's Note:**

> have a good day yall comments / kudos r gr8


End file.
